1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat exchanger assembly for radiating heat from three cooling fluids. More specifically, the present invention relates but not exclusively, to a heat exchanger assembly for use in a vehicle.
2. Background Information
A known heat exchanger that radiates heat from multiple cooling fluids is equipped with a pair of tanks comprising multiple tubes and fins between them. Each of the multiple tubes includes a sealed section at its midpoint to divide the passage formed by each of the multiple tubes into first and second passages. Thus the first passages on one side of the heat exchanger are connected to one of the pair of tanks and are formed in a U-shape, and the second passages on the other side of the heat exchanger are connected to the other of the pair of tanks and are also formed in a U-shape. The aforementioned arrangement provides two exchangers in a single heat exchanger body. Such a heat exchanger is described in published Japanese Patent Application No. 10-73388 (Zexel Corp.).
However, regarding the above mentioned known heat exchanger, in cases where three cooling fluids are utilized and the passages of the first and the second heat exchangers are U-shaped, this would result in a third heat exchanger being positioned in front of, or behind, the other heat exchangers. Consequently, the thickness of the heat exchanger body would increase, resulting in an increase in the total size of the heat exchanger.
In addition, if the third heat exchanger were to be mounted to either the right or left hand side of the first and second heat exchangers, the width of the heat exchanger body would increase, resulting in an increase in the total size of the heat exchanger. Furthermore, in cases where a cooling fan is included, there would be variations in the cooling performance of each heat exchanger, leading to a reduction in cooling performance.
Furthermore, known conventional heat exchangers have a very complex flow channel construction for the refrigerant, making them difficult to manufacture.